Sometimes goodbye is a second chance
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: "Since the day I was born I was apart of the mew project. I lived, breathed and died for this project I never thought there was anything besides jail and science in this world until I met this Pink haired girl who showed me so much more the I ever could have wanted." Kxoc Ixoc KxZ RxI
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter one **_

Isuzu walked into the small cafe named Cafe mew mew. Looking at the paper in her hand to make sure she had the right adress, she twisted the handle of the dor and quietly walked in. About a week ago she got a call from Keiichiro begging her to come down to central Tokyo and talkabout something important. Isuzu hald her breath as she walked into the pink dining hall. All lights were out except one set at the back of the room, quickly walking over there Isuzu saw that they lead to a basement. Sliding down the crooked banister she landed with a thud! "Who's there?" bellowed Keiichiro's voice. " Keiichiro!" Yelled the black haired beauty, who then jumped up and hugged Keiichiro. "I haven't seen you in so long Zuzu, how have you been?" He asked stoking the young girls long lack hair. "I've been good, only got arrested twice since the last time we saw each other, which is pretty good as it was two years ago." Replied Isuzu, who then snuggled closer to the brown haird man. "Okay Zuzu what I'm about to tell you no one can know, Ryou will found out eventually but until then not a single word." Isuzu nodded her head and continued to listen. "You have the DNA to be a red data animal, which means you can become apart of the mew project" Isuzu was stunnded, this was what she was training for her whole life, this was her dream come true. "what animal would I become?" "You would be a Panthra tigris or a tiger, siberian to be exact, you"ll have great strength, agility, speed,power, hunting instincts and so much more we haven't even thought of." Isuzu took a deep breath and replied, " Alright Keiichiro lets do this.

**So what do you think? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter 2 _**

Pai walked over to where Tart and Kisshu were playing go fish, a game they picked up while on earth.

"It looks like another mew mew was created and according to my scans she is the mew we have been waiting for."

* * *

Ichigo walked into the cafe late for work...again. Her alarm hadn't gone off this Saturday morning as she "forgot" to set it. After quickly changing and grabbing a serving tray the cat mew got to work. Minto looked up from her tea cupto see that Ichigo had finally gotten to work. "Took you long enough, you are lucky Ryou haasn't noticed yet or you would be working the late shift again." Ichigo sighed and refilled the bluenettes tea cup.

After the long day was over Keiichiro called a meeting, all the girls were sitting in one of the pink boothes eating cake and drinking tea. Keiichiro walked up to the booth and sat across from the girls. A few seconds later Ryou walked walked in the room dragging a beautiful blue eyed, black haired, pale skinned girl. Isuzu faught hard againt Ryou trying to get him to let her go, she didn't want to meet the other girls, she didn't want to see Ryou she just wanted to stay in her room and have Keiichiro hold her close.

"Everyone, this is Isuzu our newest mew mew."


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter 3 **_

Pudding jumped out of her seat and hugged Isuzu. "We have another sister!"

"Oh my, this is great we have another mew mew on our team." Lettuce said

"Good now we have someone to help Ichigo on the night shift." Minto commented as she flipped through her phone.

" You really are mean Minto, But it's nice to have you on the team." Ichigo smiled at the new mew admiring her beauty.

" What animal are you sister?" Pudding asked finally letting the poor girl go.

I...uh...I'm a White Siberian tiger" The girl spoke softly.

"Look guys this is stupid! We don't need anymore mew mews! We are fine on our own, having a bitchy, stuck up, goth isn't gonna make our team any better! It will only bring us down like her self-esteem!" Spoke Zakuro after the news sunk in.

That was enough for Isuzu, she wasn't going to take this shit from anyone.

Ryou and Keiichiro held their breath and gave each other a distressed look, no one talks to Isuzu like that. No one **EVER** does.

"NOW LISTEN HER YOU PORN STAR TRAMP! THE MEW PROJECT HAS BEEN MY LIFE SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN! I'VE TRAINED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS! YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU WANT AND ACT HOW YOU WANT, BUT AT THIS GAME I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER, STRONGER AND SMARTER THEN YOU! REMEMBER THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU OPEN YOUR FAT MOUTH!"

The girls were stunned, Ryou and Keiichiro let the breath they were holding out and hung there heads. Isuzu took Keiichiro's hand and ran down to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"So the new mew is a Tiger?" Kisshu asked looking into a crystal ball.

"She seems to be a different type of mew mew like the animal is truly apart of her almost fusing with her." Pai spoke

"How is that different Ichigo turns into a cat when kissed and is obsessed with fish." Tart replied to Pai

"But this girl won't be able to control the animal instinct and the animal is her, she is a tiger, she'll act like one, feed like one and eventually mentally turn into one. This power will be impossible to stop once taken away from this girl, so much will be possible. For us for our home, we can rebulid it to it's full extent and rule as we once did."

" But we promised Pudding that we wouldn't attack earth again, we can't hurt Pudding or her new sister, Pudding can't get mad at me Pai. We promised" Cried Tart

"Yeah Pai isn"t murdering a 15 year old girl extreme. What has she ever done to us?" Kisshu question and he saw Tart crying.

" We deserve this we deserve this all! We've been through hell to save this planet! We can girl this girl to make it worth it.."

**Short chapter I know but still ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter 5 _**

Ichigo did end up working the late shift as Ryou noticed she came in late. As she mopped up the floor she heard screaming from the other room.

" You better start getting along with the other girls or you can just go home!"

The voice sounded like Ryou's, Ichigo had never heard him this angry not even when she walked in on him while he was changing.

"Why do you care how I treat them?! You've never been a people person either! One of the things we have in common . And I've seen the way you treat that pink haired girl , calling her a baka and making her work on her own. It's not because she was late it's because you love staring at her while she works!"

Ryou's face went pitch red and he started to yell again; GO. HELP. ICHIGO! NOW!"

The poor cat girl jumped when she heard Ryou yell. She waiting for Isuzu to enter the dinning hall, when she did Ichigo asked her to help stack chairs. While doing this Ichigo decided it was safe to ask her question. " How do you know the boys?"

"Oh well from my past really, not a huge part of it..."

Ichigo figured it was better not to keep question it and continued to lift the chairs on top of the tables. "I'm sorry about Zakuro she doesn't take change well and expresses it in hard ways."

Isuzu didn't responded, she was too bust staring and the brown-haired man who had walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ichigo you go home I'll finish cleaning this place up." "Oh thank you Isuzu I'll repay you later." Ichigo said with a smile and walked out of the café, after she was gone Isuzu checked herself out in one of the mirrors and headed for the kitchen.


End file.
